Stand by Me
by CrystaLXPandA
Summary: When Queen Elsa receives an urgent letter from the Southern Isles that threatens the entirety of Arendelle, she must team up with close alliances to prepare for what could be the war of the century. Takes place 1 month after the Movie. Slight Kristanna / ElsaXOC
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Elsa groaned and buried her head into her arms, currently resting on top of the mound of trade agreements and apologetic  
letters from the Southern Isles laying before her.

Ever since the Great Thaw only a month earlier, everything had been in the aura of that of a dreamland for everyone.  
Everyone except the Queen, that is. Each day, Elsa's desk would be greeted with yet another apology, asking for forgiveness of  
Prince Hans' Despicable behaviour, usually from his eldest brother, King Darius of the Southern Isles.  
`Ugh, won't they ever give up?` She thought to herself before turning her attention to Anna's distinctive knock on her door.  
"Elsa! Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked in her chirpy voice. She really had to finish the documents that she had,  
mainly because many of them had remained un-signed for weeks now. "Anna. I have to work, you know. I can't just continue  
building snowmen every day! Where's Kristoff? I'm sure he'd like to build one." Elsa replied while turning the door handle.

There Anna was, dressed in her freshly-laundered winter gear she had acquired on the day of Elsa's coronation. Her large,  
goofy grin complimented her Teal-coloured eyes strangely but perfectly. It was clearly obvious that Anna would not give up on  
her daily endeavour.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't find him anywhere! I checked the stables to see if he was with Sven but he wasn't and Sven's still in  
his stall with Olaf so I went back to the front gates and asked the guards if they'd seen him but they hadn't so then I asked  
Kai and Gerda if they had perhaps seen him going into the grand hall or to a different wing of the castle but they hadn't so I  
went through the corridors to find him," At this point, her face was turning the faintest shade of blue, much to Elsa's  
amusement.

"Whoa! Slow down Anna, or you'll collapse!" Elsa giggled  
"Hey! I told you _not_ to make any more references to the garden incident! Oh yeah, the gardens! Gotta run bye Elsa!" Anna  
yelled, sprinting down the corridor and nearly falling flat on her face in the process.  
"Only my sister..." Elsa breathed, once again staring at the humongous pile of paper in front of her.  
"This is going to be a long day..." She stated while dipping her quill into the pot of ink beside her.

* * *

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted, causing a daydreaming Kristoff to snap out of his mind-less state.  
"Oh, hey Fiestypants!" He chuckled as Anna tackled him into a bear hug.  
"I've been looking all over for you! Have you been here this whole time?" Anna asked, putting much emphasis on 'whole'  
"Uh, yea, why?" Anna gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen... since that morning. "WAIT, wait, lemme guess, 'Do you want to build a snowman?" Kristoff sang in a croaky, high-pitched voice, frolicking with his wrists.  
"HEY! I do not sound like that!" She retorted as she playfully slapped his upper arm.  
"Do too."  
"Do_ not_!"  
"Do too."  
"Do _not_!"  
"Do not."  
"Do too! And that's _final_!" Anna exclaimed, stamping her foot.  
"Okay, if you say so!" He replied while running past the fountain and toward the main doors.  
"Wait... _KRISTOFF BJORGMAN GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY LOCK YOU IN THE DUNGEONS!"_

* * *

It was frightening Elsa more by the minute. A large, red envelope sat on the top of the mountain of letters sent by the Southern Isles with the words 'URGENT, QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE` scrawled onto its front. She had to open it, red envelopes were only used in emergencies like a huge building collapse or a war about to break through. But then again, it could just be another trick to get Elsa to read their hundredth apology sent to her. "NO." She told herself. "It's probably just another pointless letter sent by that freak-show royal family with a psychopathic prince." But no, her mind told her different.  
The Queen had an instinct for these things. Ever since the accident all those years ago, it wasn't hard for Elsa to sense something wrong or dangerous about to happen.

Her hands acted for the mindless Arendellian ruler, causing her to pick up the letter opener and make a small incision in the folding. Elsa came to her senses, realising the already opened letter was clutched into the palm of her hand, creating small creases in the paper. She unfolded the letter. And scanned through it with ease, until she reached the final sentence. Her heart could be felt pumping increasingly faster in her chest, and her body began trembling fiercly. Elsa's mouth stood agape, and the last thing she remembered was a flurry of thin, blue frost, before everything faded to black...

* * *

**So, this is my first fanfic! Yay me! But seriously, if you like it, feel free to message me with ideas for what could happen next. The next chapter will be uploaded within the next few days. I'm expecting this to be around 30K words long when it's complete. It may not look like it, but this is only a short prologue. If you wanna see what happens next, Keep reading!**

**Thanks!**

**-Emily**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Strange Dream

**Hey guys! I thought I'd just post another paragraph since i got quite alot of views quickly on the last one!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Frozen or any of it's characters (although I wish I did!). I only own my OC's that are to be introduced later in the story.**

* * *

The only thing she could hear was a constant thumping noise that seemed to echo throughout her body.

_Thump..._  
_Thump..._  
_Thump..._

Increasingly becoming louder, the strange sound was then accompanied by the faintest of crashes and bangs in the distance that all of a sudden, burst out in a fury of raging uproar. It all sounded too familiar, yet she couldn't quite place a finger on it. Not long after, a spectrum of blue exploded into her vision, completely dismissing the other noises to the furthest part of the Queen's mind. The center of the outburst began to twist and contort into to tall and all to familiar figures, two smaller ones beside them. It was strange really, the smallest humanised swirling of fog almost looked like a young Anna, and the slightly taller one reminded her of...

herself...

This was indeed confirmed when she realised that two misting spirals were emerging from her hands, but it all came to a stop too quickly... With yet another deafening crash, the family of 4 huddled together, the parents shielding their children from the terrors of the outside world... The parents...

_Their_ parents...

Former King and Queen Adgar and Idun, were protecting a young Elsa and Anna from the Great European War. The war took place when the girls were no older than seven years of age and, while the royal family managed to survive, many didn't make it that day. The last thing to take place was a horde of flaming arrows heading toward the terrified group, before everything dissolved into thin air, and weeping could be heard.

It almost sounded like Anna's weeping, but her cloaked body had long ago dissipated. Wait...

That _was_ Anna's weeping.

At the realisation, Elsa's eyes jolted open, only to see a sobbing young princess staring directly at her, sat in the middle of a completely Iced-over sleeping chamber. She wiped several beads of sweat off of her forehead, but... Elsa never sweat, even in the most hostile of heat, she was the Snow Queen of course!  
"Elsa!" Anna yelled, before breaking into a fit of sobs on her older sister's shoulder.  
"Anna, what happened? Why did.. _this_ happen?!" She gestured to the entire room.  
"Well..." Anna began, taking her time to compose herself. "I was heading to your room to bring you a tray of food since you missed dinner, but when I got there, you... I..." She stuttered. Elsa placed a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder, signaling for her to continue.  
"When I got there, you were unconscious on the floor with a red envelope in your hand and the letter opener not far away, but the letter was nowhere to be seen." Anna glanced at the Queen's desk where, sure enough, a crimson red envelope sat above all other papers.

"Then... You... started to mutter. I don't know what you said specifically, but I made out the words... Mama and Papa..."  
At this, the ruler's skin drained until it was paler than her own snow.  
"And... how did I manage to completely _freeze_ the room?" Elsa asked while inspecting her walls, cleared of the wallpaper's intricate designs.  
"Oh yea. Um, when I tried to lift you up to put you in bed, you kinda dug your fingers into the carpet and, froze the entire room... yea."  
"So _how_ did you get me into bed then?" Elsa asked with a sense of curiosity in her voice, that did not go un-detected by Anna.  
"Uh, I lifted you up a-"  
"Wait, you're THAT strong?!"  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "Well lets face it Elsa, you don't way much more than a feather, do you now?"  
"... I suppose not." She answered with a blushing smile.

Then, something caught her eye. A small, red paper corner sticking out from beneath her wardrobe. 'That letter...`  
"Hello? Elsa?"  
"Huh?" She answered and regained her posture.  
"I said are you coming to supper? We've got five minutes before most of the servants head to their quarters."  
The Queen thought back to the letter. "Yes, i'll be down in a minute. Just let me make myself decent."  
"Okay then! See you in a minute sis!" Anna beamed and rushed into the Grand Hall.  
Elsa shuffled out of her bed and over to her dresser, shaking as she picked up the corner of the paper with her fingertips.  
"Here goes nothing." She said aloud before continuing to read the entire letter and taking time to process it.

'Dear Queen Elsa,  
I am sure you are certain that after the recent events that occured in your _precious_ country, I was not easily dealt with by anyone. I was spat on, kicked, cut with blades, tied up and scolded and forever despised by even my own family, just to name a few cases.` Elsa's stomach churned and nearly caused her to vomit, but she carried on with her reading. 'You did this. you and your _prissy_ little sister. I will make you pay _Queen_ Elsa, Oh I will, which is why I have declared war between the Southern Isles and Arendelle. Do not try to attack us, for we have gained forces that nothing in this entire world could ever cease. I awate further action, _your Majesty_. Your move.  
H.I. `

'_Oh no..._` Elsa thought to herself. How would she tell Anna that her ex-Fiancee was declaring war on Arendelle? She had no idea, but she made herself as presentable as possible and headed down for supper.

The Queen didn't speak a word through her meal, nor did she eat anything, unlike her sister who chomped more than she thought possible. "What's wrong Elsa? You haven't touched your chocolate!"  
In front of her lay a huge bowl of specially imported belgian chocolates that would usually have never lasted long enough for her to savour them, but she had completely lost her appetite due to the letter from earlier.  
"I'm just not feeling myself right now. I think I'll retire to bed." She stated as she stood and trudged to her bedroom. Anna and Kristoff simply shrugged at each other and finished their own meals in silence. Anna wouldn't tell, but she was worried about Elsa. What with that scenario earlier, she had every right to be, but she could tell there was more behind the closed door of Her sister's room.

Meanwhile, the queen lay bundled up in a mass of silk-woven blankets, thinking silently to herself. '_How will I tell Anna?_`, were her last thoughts before sleep succumbed her into it's wrath.

* * *

**So, I'm a little more confident in this paragraph than the last. Just a quickie since I just ****_couldn't_**** keep away! :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Emily**


	3. Chapter 3 - Invitations

**Hi! I'm Introducing new OC's in this chapter briefly, but you'll see a lot more of them as time goes on**

**Disclaimer- I Only own my OC's, nothing to do with Frozen or Tangled.**

* * *

The next morning was much like the last, Anna having the day free with Kristoff forever by her side, and Elsa working in her study.

Except, she wasn't working.

Well, she was, but instead of finishing documents, she was writing numerous letters to send out to the neighbouring countries, informing them of the upcoming battle.  
"And that's the last one for Corona. Now... how to send them..." Elsa then had a brilliant idea, but wasn't sure if she could pull it off with her lack of knowledge of her own magic. But, then again, if she could create two living snowmen, how hard could it be?

Only one way to find out.

With only a moment's hesitation, the Queen rose a block of solid ice from the carpet and delicately traced her fingers along the grooves. Crackles of snowflakes were left in their paths, instantaneously revealing an Owl carving. Elsa rubbed her fingers together to achieve a small glow. She allowed them to linger on where the heart would normally be, and in a flash, it spiraled through the air and halted when Elsa began to command it.

"Hmmm, Quentin I think. Now, I would like you to dispute these along the according kingdoms and bring me their replies as soon as possible, am I clear?" She stated

A small hoot came her way as the frosted bird soared out of her canopy window.  
"I just hope I get the right responses..." Elsa sighed, remembering she still had to find a way to inform her younger.

* * *

Queen Primrose of Corona sat on her throne, currently watching as her daughter Rapunzel and new husband Eugene gazed at one another with lust-filled eyes.  
'Young love.` She thought, a smile etched onto her face. 'Oh how I adore it.`  
At that moment, the most extraordinary creature landed on the throne's arm, a path of glittering snowflakes trailing behind it.  
"Why hello. Aren't you just the most beautiful bird I've ever seen."  
The Owl affirmed with a quiet hoot before handing the red envelope to Primrose.  
"Hmmm, from Arendelle, what could possibly be wrong there?"  
She ripped through the fold and slipped out the letter, taking her time to read as any Queen should.  
"WAR?!" She snapped ; Rapunzel and Eugene glanced at the her with worried looks.  
"Rapunzel, Eugene, you shall accompany each other and ten thousand of our finest soldiers to Arendelle for a meeting with the Queen and Princess. You leave tomorrow." Primrose yelled before angrily strolling out of the Grand Hall.

* * *

"Prince Ruric, shall I set it free sir?"  
"Not at all! An animal as fine as this wielding a red envelope is as important as ever!"  
Prince Ruric of Carthya stroked the shimmering beast with a gloved hand before averting his eyes to read the letter.  
"War? The Southern Isles. I hear their men are a danger to all." He stated before continuing to write a reply.  
"I would be happy to become an Ally to Arendelle." Ruric handed Quentin the letter and looked at the nearest royal guard.  
"Tell King Jaron his son Ruric has accepted an invitation to War..."

* * *

Avenia stood still in the gentle midnight breeze. The only soul awake being a young Prince, Sage, in his Grand Bedroom.  
Sage was never a sociable person, preferred to keep himself occupied with hobbies rather than people. He stared out into the open, thinking of a certain servant girl, Imogen, who had saved his life several times during his training to becoming a False Prince. It wasn't like he loved her, he just knew they were more than friends. Far more. Before he realised, Quentin had stopped in front of him and hooted to get his attention. He jumped on the spot before realising that the strange Owl watching him was carrying a small, envelope, dyed in the same crimson red as his night robe.  
"Oh, uhh, hi?" Sage stuttered as Quentin gave him the biggest look of disapproval he had ever seen. With his beak, he clamped the letter and handed it to the young prince.  
Once read, Sage's eyes grew into humongous spheres and his skin drained of all it's color.  
"W-w-_war_? I mean, of course I'll help, but the Southern Isles?! Their men have the strength of five Avenian soldiers combined!" He exclaimed. "Well, in this case, Arendelle needs all the help it can get. I just hope they get it soon enough..."

* * *

**Well, Not bad for a third chapter huh? I promise they should be longer, but I'm kinda ill and my screen is all blurry, so if you see any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Emily**


End file.
